Mystery Date
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: There's a young man in the Murder Room talking to Detective Sykes! So, of course, the entire team must figure out who this Mystery Date is. And just asking is out of the question. This is nothing more than a very short attempt at humor. I hope you enjoy.


Just a little excuse for humor. Many thanks Krisjana and Debora for their inspirational ideas!

* * *

**Mystery Date**

"Do we know who he is yet, Mike?" Flynn asked the resident techie, who was hunched over a computer screen along with Buzz, in a quiet voice.

"Not yet," Tao replied just as quiet. "Are they doing anything?"

"Facial recognition searches take time, you know," Buzz added, in a harsh whisper "And Lieutenant Provenza couldn't have snapped a worse picture if he tried."

"Hey! You should just be happy I know how to work a camera phone!" Provenza replied.

"Shh…" Julio said quietly, "They'll hear us."

"He put his hand on her shoulder!" Flynn excitedly whispered.

"This must be our mystery date." Provenza stated standing up from the table in the tech room. The entire team, minus Sykes and the Captain, where hiding in the tech room while they did some research on Amy's new 'friend'.

Provenza stole a quick look out the door of the tech room. Flynn was right. In the middle of the murder room a young man, younger than Amy even, was very clearly "putting the moves" on their youngest detective. He was handsome enough, Provenza would give him that, and judging by Sykes's smile charming as well.

"Should I even ask, gentlemen?"

Provenza's head snapped back inside the door, just as everyone shushed the Captain and Flynn gently pulled her in through the other door before Amy or the "Mystery Date" could notice her.

The Captain waited expectantly.

"Detective Sykes's is talking to a young gentleman in the Murder Room. We didn't want to interrupt them, Captain." Provenza replied with his most charming smile.

The Captain raised an eyebrow.

Provenza was ready to roll his eyes the second she started going on about rules and not spying on coworkers and inappropriate use of ….blah, blah, blah.

"Do we know who he is yet, Mike?" Sharon asked taking everyone by surprise, and moving to where Provenza had been standing to get a better look at the young man, but he'd moved out of view.

Flynn and Provenza shared a look and a shrug which the captain chose to ignore.

"Not yet, Captain."

Turning away from the door, and seeing everyone's confused looks aimed at her Sharon decided to elaborate, "As the commanding officer in charge of the wellbeing for each member of this team it is my responsibility to ensure that Detective Sykes is not in any danger. For all we know, this man could be using her as a means to get to us. He might try to kidnap her, even."

"Excellent point, Captain!" Provenza commented with a smile. "We can't have our young detective in a dangerous, unknown situation."

"Precisely, Lieutenant!" Sharon said.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Buzz said, frustrated. "Can we please just go introduce ourselves, now?"

Collectively everyone's shoulders seemed to slump, all the fun of spying on their fellow officer gone.

"I suppose it is inevitable." Sharon said, she was the first one to straighten up, once again the formal leader of Major Crimes. "Let's go gentlemen, and try not to scare him to much all at once."

The team followed their captain out of the tech room and into the Murder Room.

A blind man would have been able to see the way the young couple were flirting with each other. It was almost sickening in Provenza's opinion. Kids just didn't understand subtly these days.

Amy was the first to see the approaching members of her team. She immediately straightened up and took a small step, backing away from the young man, who kept his back turned towards them.

"Captain! Good morning!" Amy said, nervously as though she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Who's your friend?" Lieutenant Flynn asked when the captain made no move to reply. The captain had an unreadable look on her face, and Flynn could only shrug when Mike looked at him questioningly from the Captain's other side.

"Oh! Umm…This is…" Amy stumbled over her words slightly before looking back at the young man, now sitting on her desk, his back still to the team. "You know, I didn't catch your name."

Provenza raised an eyebrow, as the young man took her hand and kissed it, gently. Apparently this wasn't her mystery date from the other night.

"Ricky. Ricky Raydor." He turned around slightly, so he was facing the team. "Hi, Mom!"

* * *

I'm just gonna let y'all imagine everyone's reactions to that. Let me know what you come up with!


End file.
